A Moment Together
by DracoDew17
Summary: A short and sweet DracoHermione Christmas one-shot. Sometimes, all you need is a small moment together.


A/N: This is my Christmas story for this year. Just a short, sweet little one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song used here.  
  
A Moment Together  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Hermione Granger, sixth year prefect, was about to finish her duties as said prefect when she came upon Draco Malfoy bullying what looked like a first year. She had been wandering the corridors looking for students out of bed while she thought about being stuck at the castle for the holidays. Ron and Harry both went home to the Burrow, but Professor McGonagall had asked her specifically to stay. The war was getting more widespread by the day and no one knew what Voldemort would have up his sleeve next. Professor McGonagall explained that she would feel safer knowing Hermione was there to watch out for the smaller students who were naive when it came to the danger of the times. She was just ruminating on the injustice of it all when coming upon the scene.  
  
At her angrily asked question, cold slate eyes snapped up to meet hers over the space between them in the corridor. Malfoy waved the boy off and he went scurrying back to his dormitory.  
  
"What did it look like, Mudblood? I'm a prefect as well, or did you forget?" Malfoy's question was tinged with bored amusement.  
  
Hermione, unfazed by the tall boy, arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "It looked like you were doing more than just simple prefect duties. You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe that's your reason for being out of bed yourself."  
  
Malfoy looked hurt for a slight moment before the mask she knew so well dropped back over his features. "Believe what you want. Take it up with Snape, but I told you at the beginning of the year, I don't do those things anymore."  
  
She crossed into his path to keep him from walking away. Her voice was generously coated with sarcasm. "And yet, you still find time to insult Harry, Ron, and myself. How ever do you do it?"  
  
He shot her a glare, but didn't respond choosing instead to step around her person to continue to his destination.  
  
Hermione wasn't easily ignored and proceeded to follow him. Surprise overtook her when they entered the prefects' common room down the hall from the Head dorms.  
  
The common room had been decorated from floor to ceiling with Christmas ornaments and greenery. Fairy lights outlined the brightly burning fireplace and an evergreen surrounded by presents stood proudly in the corner decorated with the colors of all four houses. Music flowed into the room from an unseen source and Hermione recognized the carol as a Muggle tune.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  
  
After the shock of seeing the room wore off, Hermione turned back to Malfoy and continued her rant.  
  
"Just because you don't taunt the lower classmen as much as you once did, doesn't meant you've suddenly gone through this drastic change. I, for one, don't intend on..." She trailed off when she realized that Malfoy was not listening to a word she was saying. He was staring wide-eyed at a spot just above them.  
  
Dreading what she would find, she looked up to confirm her fear. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging innocently in the doorway. Hermione inwardly cursed at Dumbledore's sense of humor.  
  
After several moments, she finally found the courage to look back into Malfoy's face. A smirk was dancing on the corners of her lips and she was wary of what he might do.  
  
"For once in your life, Granger, just shut up."  
  
With that, he swooped down upon her before she could protest. His lips pressed against her own in a kiss that was gentler than she would have expected from Malfoy. Their mouths moved together in a sweet dance and she thought his lips soft and silky before he moved away.  
  
They stared at each other with identical gazes of bewilderment. Malfoy broke the spell that had settled over the two of them as he went to sit in front of the fire. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione joined him and let her head lean upon his shoulder. His arm crossed around her waist in reciprocation. The fire warmed them as they listened to the carols and the rest of the world was forgotten.  
  
Through the years we all will be together, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Merry Christmas to all! 


End file.
